There are various kinds of packing methods of liquid crystal glass at panel industry at present, and in order to dispose liquid crystal glasses on a plate of cushion materials mostly made by foam molding or also hard boxes applied by injection/blowing molding.
The packing method applied thereto are basically sealing method, that is, there is no obvious spaces after stacking every case box. The whole stacking boxes are tied up by wrapping film around, and a water-proof film is added to top of the stacking boxes. There is no special sealing to spaces between case boxes and a small amount of air can flow in and out. Furthermore, both peripheral wrapping film and the top cover film have certain moisture permeabilities. However, vapor or even droplets is existed inside wrapping film or even inside case box after transportation in a container caused by two reasons: firstly, steam of high moisture environment enter through outer protective layer and top cover film; secondly, steam in the air is condensed into droplets existed in the packages due to different temperatures from different environments.
Industries try various methods in order to solve the problem described above, ex: complete sealing to packages, sealing by alumina bags, composite bags or packages with materials of extra-low moisture permeable rates; adding desiccants; adding paper peripheral card and etc. after stacking packing cases. After storing examination of 240 hours, 60 and 75% RH, the third method of the three methods mentioned above is the best one. The basic conclusion is: the main reason of water producing is different temperatures, the moisture-proof effect of desiccants is very normal, and it is meaningless to prevent steam from entering packing cases; on the contrary, paper box can be used to prevent part of steam from entering therein because of the character of absorbing vapor easily, and steam inside the packages goes out effectively.